Magisters' Terrace
Blood elves Ethereals Naga Shivarra Wretched |boss=Kael'thas Sunstrider (Magisters' Terrace tactics) Kael'thas Sunstrider |type= |level=70 |players=5 |key=Quest chain ending with (start: ) |bosses= }} Magisters' Terrace, commonly known as MT is a 5-man instance located on the northeastern corner of the Isle of Quel'Danas, which was released in Patch 2.4.0. The instance is mostly outdoors, uses the same architecture as Silvermoon and has a observatory where players can gaze at stars and look at the Sunwell to make sure everything went according to plan. The final boss is none other than Kael'thas Sunstrider, who has survived his ordeal in Tempest Keep. However, some people believe he was indeed killed, but was resurrected by a greater power, which may explain the green crystal embedded in his chest (possibly a reference to Iron Man or the Ever Man, Berem, from The Chronicles Trilogy of Dragonlance books by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman.) Magisters' Terrace is only the third 5-man instance to be added via patch. The first was Maraudon in Patch 1.2 and the second was Dire Maul in Patch 1.3, over two years ago. The instance contains four bosses: Selin Fireheart, Vexallus, Priestess Delrissa and Kael'thas Sunstrider. Kael'thas does appear in Normal mode as well. On heroic mode, the instance will drop epics that are on par with Karazhan with Kael'thas dropping items on par with Prince Malchezaar in Karazhan.http://us.blizzard.com/blizzcast/archive/episode1.xml Halfway through the instance, a usable item known as the Scrying Orb begins a short cutscene unveiling the Sunwell Plateau raid. Following this, players meet with Kalec, the half-elf avatar of the Blue Dragon Kalecgos. The instance gives approximately 1640 reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive for a full clear on Normal mode. Groups should come prepared to this instance as the level of difficulty is greater then the harder of the level 70 5-man instances like Shattered Halls and Shadow Labyrinth, and heroic mode is by far one of the hardest heroic mode instances yet released. Bosses ; : 71 Elite, similar fight to Warlord Kalithresh ; : 71 Elite, spawns small adds that must be killed similar to The Curator. ; + Four random mini-bosses. : 70 Elite, if the room isn't cleared before engaging the boss fears can add additional mobs. ; : 72 Elite, Does a gravity-effect that causes the room to be like water. Make sure you 'swim' away from the floating spheres and other players. You can still cast spells (both offensive & defensive) while in this state. Trash Last trash pull The last trash pull in the instance, just before Kael'thas is by far the most difficult, being 6 mobs + minion, and resets unless you kill ALL mobs in the group. The group comprises: * * Sunblade Warlock's Imp minion * * * * * Strategy: CC is paramount here, and you'll need to use every trick your party has to keep these mobs occupied. Remember paladin's 'Turn Undead' is now 'Turn Evil' and will CC the Sister of Torment. Heroic mode To unlock Heroic mode for the Magisters' Terrace, you must first complete the quest chain started by Exarch Larethor, that ends with , killing Kael'thas in the process. It should be noted that unlike all other instances with a Heroic difficulty setting, Honored reputation is not required for Heroic Magisters' Terrace. Loot Map Gallery Image:Magisters' Terrace from the Harbor.jpg|An overview of the exterior, as seen from atop the Inn of the Sun's Reach Harbor Image:Assemblychamber.jpg|The Assembly Chamber. Image:Hallstheory1.jpg|Halls of Theory. Image:Solarvigilk.jpg|The Solar Vigil, a balcony overlooking Sunwell Plateau. The Scrying Orb shows a cinematic. Kalec stands nearby. Subzones *The Assembly Chamber (Selin Fireheart) *Halls of Theory (Vexallus) *The Solar Vigil (Kalecgos) *Observation Grounds (Priestess Delrissa) *Grand Magister's Asylum (Kael'thas Sunstrider) References Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Articles with galleries Category:Burning Crusade Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Instances Category:Isle of Quel'Danas Category:Magisters' Terrace